Behind Every Great Man There's A Great Woman
by Flick1138
Summary: My response to a fan fiction challenge involving characters in The Royal. Essentially revolves around the Ormerod family.
1. Chapter 1

As she walked out into the sunshine after school, Katie Ormerod wondered if life could possibly get any better for her. She had passed all her exams with flying colours, she was excited for the forthcoming family summer holiday to Butlins and school was nearly over for the summer. Running footsteps behind her brought her back to her senses. They quickly dissipated when she saw who it was. Paul Jackson. The only boy who could make her mash her words and lose her cool. Something she was renowned for.  
>"Hi Katie," he said, making her weak at the knees. It took all her concentration to keep her composure.<br>"Hi Paul."  
>"So, I'm going to the pictures tonight," he took a deep breath, "Will you come? With me. Just the two of us? I think you're really pretty...and...well..." Gulping, he took a breath and kissed her affectionately on the lips.<br>Katie nearly melted. "I'd love to."  
>"I'll pick you up about 7pm?"<br>"I'll be waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

Katie's heart was beating so wildly that she was out of breath by the time she reached home. Nothing could possibly ruin her day now.

Meanwhile, Jill Ormerod was sunning herself in the garden with a glass of wine. It was her first day off for weeks and she had shared it with Jonathon and Aisling, picnicking in the park and feeding the ducks. Her work was cut out controlling Jonathon, who preferred chasing and trying to capture the ducks than feeding them. She was convinced that if Aisling had been able to join her brother, she'd have given one hundred and ten per cent. Jonathon was Aisling's idol. She couldn't get enough of him.  
>A curse from the kitchen told her Katie was home and raiding the bread bin. Every time one of the family opened it, the handle came off and the hinges screamed. Really, they should buy a new one, but it had been a wedding present to herself and Gordon and they were rather fond of it. It also meant she could keep tabs on who was raiding the bin and when! Reluctantly heading inside, she heeded a warning to a grinning Katie. "You know, one day your Dad will hear you swearing. He won't be as lenient." Katie was still grinning, so Jill decided to guide an interest. "So, are you going to tell me why you're so happy? Or do i have to guess?"<br>Katie paused, as if to consider the best approach to take on the subject. "Do you remember Paul, the lad i was telling you about?"  
>"The one you have a crush on?" Jill side-smiled, curious yet a little worried.<br>"Yes, him. Well, he asked me if I'd like to go to the pictures with him. Can i go? Please say yes, Jill! Please?"  
>Katie's enthusiasm was infectious. Neither her nor Gordon knew anything of this lad, however and Katie's only experience of men came from the books she read. Happily-ever-after novels were a sin for false expectations. At least with Gordon she knew she had her Prince Charming. "Katie love, we don't know anything about this boy. How do we know he'll treat you with the respect you deserve? It doesn't sound like you know much about him either. I'll have to talk to Gordon. I'm not sure he'll be comfortable letting you out on a date with a boy we've never met."<br>"But he's a really nice lad, Jill. I thought i might have had your support. You know Dad'll be set against it!"  
>"Katie, what we want, more than anything, is for you and Tom and Jonathon and Aisling to be happy. Life isn't always fair, Katie and as parents, sometimes there are things we won't let you do because we worry for your safety. Not because we're trying to make you unhappy, deliberately. But because we care. Now, i can see how important this date is to you, so I'll try my very best to persuade your Dad to let you go."<br>"Okay. Thank you."  
>"When's he planning to take you?"<br>"Do you mean 'When is he taking me?' Tonight. Around seven?"  
>"Tonight! I'd better get my thinking cap on then."<br>As Katie took her toast upstairs to complete her homework, Jill's mind was exploding with jumbled ideas and thoughts. She was incapable of rational thinking, so unsure what to do, poured herself another glass of wine. Gordon had had a stressful few days. He had a Hypochondriac patient who resolutely refused to leave him alone. Gordon's insistence that there was nothing wrong with her did the opposite of its' intent. Instead of dispersing her worries of illness, it created them. If there was nothing wrong, he must have missed something. Yet instead of requesting the opinion of another doctor, she insisted on returning to see Jill's husband. It worried him and Jill never seemed to find the words to restore his gentle and charming character. She had no idea how he would react to the idea of Katie having a boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

"How was your day, Gordon?" Jill asked as he collapsed through the door. As they locked eyes, Jill could see the exhaustion in his face. His love for her leaked through like glowing rays of sunshine, however. She slipped her wine-fuelled fingers through his and their eyes met for a moment of passion and adoration. I'll put the kettle on shall I? Then you can tell me all about it."  
>"I'm not sure I'm really in the mood to talk about it," a dejected sounding Gordon murmured.<br>"Gordon, you've had a tough few weeks. Please let me help?" It upset her seeing him this way. The Gordon she'd married would have been chasing the ducks with Jonathon. "Are you sure she won't make an appointment to see another doctor?"  
>"Jill, I've tried that already. I asked if she'd take a second opinion from either you or Nick, but she was having none of it. I even tried sending her for an appointment with Dr Parsons at Ashfordly General."<br>"You sent her to a Psychologist? How did that one go down?" Jill was shocked.  
>"He sent Miss Carmichael straight back to me. He said there was nothing wrong with her. Anyone can see that she's not quite all there!"<br>"Are there any tests left that you haven't done?" She loved Gordon with every ounce of her body and she was determined to help him resolve this issue with Miss Carmichael. Having seen more than her fair share of Hypochondriacs in the past, Jill was aware of the difficulty these patients posed and the delicacy required to help them.  
>"We haven't performed an ultrasound on her yet. I suppose it's worth a try. Thanks Jill. I'll arrange that for her next time she calls to see me." His expression was an archaeology of adjectives. His grip firm, yet holding on for dear life.<br>"Actually, Gordon, there's something I need to talk to you about. It involves Katie."  
>Gordon looked up, worried. "Is she okay? I haven't been a very good father to them recently, have I? I've had Miss Carmichael on my mind when I should have had the kids there!" He dropped his head back into his hands.<br>Taking his head in her hands, Jill gently lifted it until his head was inches from hers, an action almost performed in slow motion. She searched his eyes intently, as though trying to burn a hole through to his thoughts, so to zip-wire a connection between their minds.  
>"She's fine, Gordon. She's been asked out by a boy today. She wants our permission to see him. He wants to take her to the pictures tonight. She's really excited and I know she likes this boy. She hasn't stopped talking about him for months! I think it'll do her good. But you're her father. We need to make a joint decision. What do you think?"<br>"Jill, we don't know anything about this boy. He could be a nutter for all we know. He could do anything to her. Do you want to be responsible for that?" Gordon failed to keep his anger in check yet again. It was never intended for Jill, but that was where it usually found itself. His wife, he could tell, was visibly upset, but he needed some space, so stormed into the garden.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Jill's turn to drop her head into her palms on this occasion. Sometimes she felt like clothes in a washing machine when she looked into her husband's emotions. On this occasion her emotions were spinning. With every intention of persuading her husband to change his mind, Jill sensibly replaced another glass of wine with a cup of tea. Carrying Gordon's back into the garden, she approached him and placed it in his hands. "Gordon, I love you. I really do. But we need to work as a team with all this parenting malarkey. It's no good us arguing over it. What impression is that giving the children? They're intelligent, Gordon and we need to respect that by giving them a stable and loving home to return to. God knows, they've been through enough turmoil already in their young lives. We're not always going to get everything right. But we can darn well try!"  
>"I'm sorry Jill. I'm bringing my work home with me and I'm letting it affect our home life as well as our work."<br>"Oh Gordon!" Jill hugged him passionately. "We will get this patient sorted, you know. Then you can put your mind to interrogating Paul because I know you'll want to." Jill smiled sweetly and kissed her husband on the lips.  
>"Who's Paul?" Gordon asked, more like his usual self.<br>"The one who's asked Katie to the pictures tonight."  
>"Are we going to let her go then?" Gordon returned the look of love to his wife.<br>"She's a sensible girl. She knows the facts of life and when to say enough. I say we let her go."  
>"Okay, 'Dr Reasonable'. Let's go and break the good news!"<br>"Dr Reasonable...?" Jill shook her head in amusement and linked her arm through Gordon's.


	5. Chapter 5

All these years after he'd married Jill, he still couldn't quite believe it. He had the woman of his dreams and she became more beautiful every day he was with her. He intended never to lose his "luckiest man on earth" feeling. Realising his wife had caught him gazing at her, he smiled and kissed her. "Have I told you how much I love you?"  
>"Have I told you how much I love you back?" Jill smiled.<br>"Only every day, Mrs Ormerod!"

A familiar level of anarchy was presenting itself from the kitchen. Only Jonathon tickling his little sister could ever produce a fuss of such decibels.  
>"What's all the racket for, eh?" Gordon swept into the kitchen with his arms outstretched, a cuddle ready for the kids. They ran to him. Jill meanwhile, could see that Tom and Katie had emerged to investigate the hubbub. Katie looked from her father to Jill, expectantly. She smiled with pleasure for Katie, who threw her arms around her father's neck, grinning. In the moment of emotion, she felt Katie's arms wrap themselves around her neck. "Oh Katie, careful!" Jill laughed, touched.<br>"He's coming in fifty minutes. I have to get ready!" Katie cried, running upstairs. Half a minute later she ran back down. "I don't know what to wear, Jill. Will you help me, please?"  
>"Of course I will, love. Gordon could you just take these out of the oven for me, please?"<br>"Course. Come on kids, tea's ready!"  
>"Yay!"<br>Leaving Gordon in charge of Jonathon and Aisling, Jill hastened upstairs with Katie.

"How do I look?" Katie asked, as she preened herself.  
>Jill's eyes glistened with pride. Katie looked so grown up and the blue skirt she was wearing made her eyes glow like sapphires. "Oh Katie, you look stunning!" she gushed and hugged her tight.<br>The rap-a-tap-tap of the doorbell they had all been waiting for tolled through the house like a lone church bell. Jill took Katie's hand and led her downstairs - the nerves were telling in her face. Gordon answered the door. A handsome young man held a hand out to Gordon and introduced himself as Paul Jackson. Now that she had seen him, Jill wasn't quite as sure about this lad. He appeared nice enough to the outside world, but his eyes took on a restless gaze whenever they fell on her. Katie, however, was grinning from ear to ear as Paul drowned in her beauty.  
>"We should have a chat sometime," Gordon casually warned him.<br>"Dad!" Katie admonished.  
>Gordon drew his hands up in defeat. "Sorry," he mouthed to Paul. "Please make sure she's home for 11pm."<br>"Don't worry, Mr Ormerod. I'll have her home before then. Shall we go, Katie?" He held out his elbow so they could link arms. Reaching Paul's moped, he passed her the spare helmet and alleviated her fingers of the tease which presented itself as the chin strap.  
>Katie smiled shyly in appreciation. "Thanks." She waved briefly at Jill and Gordon, before their vehicle vanished around the corner.<br>"I hope she's okay," Jill voiced for both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

FIVE HOURS LATER

"Jill, I need to find her! I'm going out to look for her."  
>"No, Gordon, please! Look they're back now." Jill dragged Gordon to the window. Gordon watched as his little girl kissed Paul passionately, her arms around his neck.<br>"What does he think he's playing at? He's brought her home ridiculously late and now he's stood on our front doorstep kissing her! What are the neighbours going to think?"  
>"They're young, Gordon. It's the norm for young couples these days. We'll talk to her tomorrow about how late she is, but she's a sensible girl. She knows not to let him take advantage." Jill smiled lovingly at her husband and placed her hand on his shoulder.<br>"Look at what he's doing now. Is that really what they all do to say goodbye, Jill? It's outrageous! I can't let him do that to my Katie!" Storming down the stairs, he threw open the front door and marched out to where Paul and Katie were fondling. Jill rushed down after him. "Get off my daughter, you turd!" Seizing Katie's shoulders, he dragged her behind him, furiously and grabbed Paul's shirt. Paul struggled against the strength of an irate father, accidentally hitting Gordon's chin. Believing it to be deliberate, Gordon drew back a fist and slammed it into Paul's handsome features.  
>"Gordon, no! Let him go, please! What are you thinking of?" Jill rushed over and pulled her husband away before he caused any more trouble. "Gordon, get back inside. Now!" she demanded, tearfully.<br>"But..."  
>Jill pointed at the house, noting in the process the state Katie was now in. Turning to Paul with a shocked, but genuinely apologetic look, Jill uttered, "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"<br>Holding a hand over his bleeding nose, he was barely audible. "I'll be fine, thanks." Addressing Katie, he said, "I'll call you." Swinging his legs into his moped, he sped off without a backward glance.  
>Jill took Katie in her arms and stroked her hair. "Oh Katie, love. I'm so sorry."<br>Pulling away from Jill, sobbing, Katie yelled, "I thought you spoke to him! I thought he was okay with it. Mum would never have let this happen!" Not wanting Jill to see how affected she was, Katie dashed upstairs to bed. Feeling as though her world was caving in on her, Jill decided to do the same. Perhaps if Gordon could bring out the "Dr Reasonable" in her again, they could solve this once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

Running on adrenaline only, Jill scraped her fingers through her hair, begging it to have an answer. When no response was sent, she knocked on her step-daughter's door. Katie's ravaging sobs were temporarily suspended with a muffled, "Go away!" Feeling insubstantial and utterly out of her depth, Jill settled upon entering despite Katie's warning. Imagining what must be going through the fifteen-year-old's mind took her back to her own teenage years. The boys, the drinking, the trouble. Some of the stories she could tell would send any grown man grey in an instant. But right here. Right now. How could she possibly find words to comfort her beautiful step-daughter. Katie had seen things she should never have seen. Learned things she should never have known about. "Katie, don't shout at me, please." Perching on the edge of the bed, Jill glanced down at her shaking hands and then back up at Katie. Reaching out to stroke a stray, strand of hair away from her red, swollen face, she sighed. "I'm not your real mum, I know that. I know I'll never be anything like her. I could never replace her. I'd never try. But i am here for you, Katie. I do love you and I'm always here if you want to talk. Even if it's only help with homework. I'll always be here."  
>Turning over slightly, as she listened intently to her step-mum's honest but desperate plea, Katie felt another huge well of emotion daring to break free. She lost control.<br>Pulling Katie into her arms, Jill rocked her comfortingly. "I never meant to make you cry. I'm so sorry!"  
>"Thank you."<br>"Why are you thanking me?"  
>"Because of what you said. You made me feel loved, as though there's someone on my side. No one's made me feel like that before. Not really."<br>"Katie, you are loved. Trust me. We all love you and we're on your side. Your father and i would do anything for you. And Tom, well underneath he secretly adores you. But don't tell him i said so!"  
>"Why did Dad do what he did?"<br>"Because he didn't know where you were. And that scared him. So his fear turned into anger and he lashed out. All he was trying to do was protect you, Katie."  
>"Instead he hit my boyfriend!"<br>Embarrassed, she introduced fingertips to forehead. "I know. Katie, he's sorry. He really is. I wish i could make you see." A well of silence adorned the bedroom as Jill paused. "You try and get a good night's sleep. It's been a long day and you have school in the morning. And we have work," she added as an afterthought.  
>Jill could feel the tug of war torturing her heart as she tucked Katie into bed. Was she beginning to understand this unconditional love that people kept referring to? Standing up straight, her exhaustion hit her full force, like a hurricane. As she crept candidly out of the door, a small, yawning voice called her name. Turning and smiling, she acknowledged it.<br>"What i said before, about mum not letting it happen. I'm sorry. I hope I didn't offend you. I know she wasn't perfect and she probably couldn't have stopped Dad either. I'm glad we have you around. You're the calm one around here."  
>"Send me another hypochondriac patient and then I'll tell you if I'm still calm!" she joked. Watching Katie roll into sleep, she walked over and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. It was all the answer Katie needed. <p>


End file.
